1. Field of Invention
The present relation relates to a wheel or hubcap designed to display logo insignia and to further adorn the wheel or hubcap in a specific manner for the typical sports enthusiast.
2. Description of Related Art
Sports enthusiasts show their loyalty and spirit for their particular team in various manners. Many sports fans purchase replica uniforms and jerseys to show their team affiliation. Sports enthusiasts also purchase hats, caps, jackets, T-shirts and other paraphernalia to show their loyalty and interest in a particular sports team. The sports paraphernalia industry is quite large and involves a plethora of devices and clothing that may be adorned and decorated in a particular sports team's logo and colors. The paraphernalia can range from pins, desktop accessories, clocks, carpets, furniture, replica baseballs or replica footballs and a whole assortment of sports memorabilia. Consequently the market is enriched with an endless stream of sports memorabilia for the sports enthusiast.
Further sports enthusiasts have accessories and other attachments for their automobiles. Many times individuals will mount flags or place bumper stickers on their vehicle to display their particular sports team's insignia and logo. Also seat covers may be placed in the vehicle or other decorative means to show team spirit. Consequently, further designs are conceivable and are readily available for development. One attractive concept may involve a wheel or hubcap that includes a sports logo or sports team's symbols or insignia. Such a device could be very popular with sports enthusiasts and provide them an opportunity to provide yet another means of showing that team spirit.